death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Animator
The Animator Wizards aren't really the epitome of physical strength, they're more of the bookish type that would be folded over by anyone with any appreciable amount of muscle. As such, those who take up martial studies usually do not actively pursue them themselves. And among the even rarer few are Animators, who create their knowledge into customized automatons. Fundamentals of Animating Before the Animator can aspire to automatons that are as strong as the Iron Golems of legend, they have to build their first model! At 8th level, the Animator builds their first automaton, the Harlequin model. It requires 500gp worth of materials and 4 hours to produce. The Harlequin uses the stats of a homonculus, with these exceptions: *Small construct *Speed 25', no fly speed. *Replace bite with Fist, Melee weapon attack, +4 to hit, Reach 5 ft, one creature; Hit: 4 (1d4+2) bludgeoning damage. The Animator adds their proficiency bonus to the Harlequin's armor class, attack, and damage, and its maximum hit points equals twice the Animator's level. The Animator's automaton follows orders as best it can. It acts on the animator's initiative, but doesn't take an action unless commanded. Animators can only have a number of automatons active equal to half their intelligence modifier. On the animator's turn, they can telepathically command the automaton where to move, with no action required. They can use a bonus action to telepathically command the automaton to take the Attack, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, or Help action. The animator can use their reaction to allow the automaton to use a reaction attack (such as opportunity attacks) if the situation presents itself. If the Automaton is destroyed, it can be repaired with 8 hours of work and 100gp of materials. In addition, the Harlequin has three attachment slots. Attachments are special equipment that must be crafted (though they can be found!), and are chosen and equipped at the end of a long rest. Animators of this level can only craft the following attachments, and they each cost 250gp worth of materials and 2 hours to produce, along with the knowledge of a spell outlined in the description. Automatons can only have a single copy of an attachment equipped. *'Accelerator. 'Req: Longstrider. ''This attachment increases the automaton's speed by 10'. *'Armor Plate. Req: Blade Ward''.'' This attachment reduces damage dealt to the automaton by nonmagical bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing attacks by 2. *'Auto-Repair Kit. Req: Mage Armor. ''This attachment allows the animator to spend 2SP as a bonus action to heal the automaton by 1d4+the animator's Intelligence mod. *'Magic Jammer. ''Req: Shield. This attachment allows the animator to add their Proficiency mod to the automaton's saving throws against spells. *'Mana Tank. Req: Detect Magic. ''This attachment gives the automaton a spell point pool (or increases its existing spell points, below). It can store up to 6 spell points, but the Wizard must supply these spell points. The animator can have the automaton expend 2 of these spell points to take an action, instead of requiring a bonus action. *'Stabilizer. ''Req: True Strike. This attachment allows the animator to spend 2SP as a free action to grant their automaton advantage on the next attack made before the end of next turn. *'Tension Spring. Req: Magic Missile. ''This attachment adds an extra damage die to the Automaton's main attack (Fist for Harlequin, Shortsword for Valoredge, Crossbow for Sharpshoot, Magic Bolt for Stormwaker). Fine-Tuning Naturally, an animator can't get anywhere with just their janky old Harlequin model. They have to expand! At 13th level, the animator can create three new automaton chassis; The Valoredge, Sharpshooter, and Stormwaker. It costs 1000gp worth of materials and 6 hours to create one of these models. Their statisics are as follows: *'Valoredge Automaton. ''Small Construct, Neutral.'' Armor Class 16 (ring mail, shield); Hit Points 9 (2d6+2); Speed 25'; Str 15 (+2), Dex 10 (+0), Con 14 (+2), Int 10 (+0), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 7 (-2); Damage Immunities: poison; Condition Immunities: charmed, poisoned; Senses '''darkvision 60 ft', passive perception 10; '''Languages: '''understands the languages of its creator but can't speak; ''Telepathic Bond. While the automaton is active and is on the same plane of existence as its master, it can magically convey what it senses to its master, and the two can communicate telepathically; '''Actions; ''Short Sword. '''Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft, one creature''. ''Hit: 5 (1d6+2) slashing damage; Shield Bash. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft, one creature. Hit: The creature grants advantage on the next attack made against it. *'''Sharpshooter Automaton. Small Construct, Neutral. Armor Class 14 (hide); Hit Points 8 (2d6+1); Speed 30'; Str 10 (+0), Dex 15 (+2), Con 13 (+1), Int 10 (+0), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 7 (-2); Damage Immunities: poison; Condition Immunities: charmed, poisoned; Senses '''darkvision 60 ft', passive perception 10; '''Languages: '''understands the languages of its creator but can't speak; ''Telepathic Bond. ''While the automaton is active and is on the same plane of existence as its master, it can magically convey what it senses to its master, and the two can communicate telepathically; ''Ammunition Storage. The automaton has an internal storage unit that can hold up to 100 bolts that it uses for its crossbow, and it reloads instantly, removing the loading property; Actions; Crossbow. '''Ranged Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, Range 100/400, one creature. Hit: 5 (1d10) piercing damage. *'Stormwaker Automaton. ''Small Construct, Neutral.'' Armor Class 12 (leather); Hit Points 7 (2d6); Speed 25'; Str 10 (+0), Dex 12 (+1), Con 10 (+0), Int 15 (+2), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 7 (-2); Damage Immunities: poison; Condition Immunities: charmed, poisoned; Senses '''darkvision 60 ft', passive perception 10; '''Languages: '''understands the languages of its creator but can't speak; ''Telepathic Bond. While the automaton is active and is on the same plane of existence as its master, it can magically convey what it senses to its master, and the two can communicate telepathically; '''Actions; ''Magic Bolt. ''Ranged'' Spell Attack: ''+4 to hit, Range 120 ft, one creature. Hit: 5 (1d10) force damage. These automatons follow all the same rules as the Harlequin model. In addition, the animator can create new attachments for their automatons. These attachments all require 500gp worth of materials and 4 hours to produce. Attachments that force a save use the same DC as the animator's spells. *'Auto-Repair Kit II. Req: False Life. ''The automaton's max hit points increase by the animator's level. The animator can spend 3SP as a bonus action to heal the automaton for 2d4+double their Int mod. *'Barrage Turbine. ''Req: Magic Missile. The animator can spend 2SP when giving the automaton an attack action, allowing them to target another enemy within their reach or range with the same attack. *'Barrier Module. Req: Shield. ''The automaton can use a reaction to gain +5 AC against an attack. If the attack still hits, the damage is reduced by the animator's Intelligence mod. ''Magic Missiles ''are negated entirely. *'Coiler. ''Req: Haste. The animator can spend 2SP when giving the automaton the attack action, allowing them to take an extra attack. *'Flash Bulb. Req: Blindness/Deafness. ''The animator can spend 2SP when they give their automaton an action to allow them to use the Flash action. Each creature within 10' of the automaton must succeed at a Constitution check or be blinded until the end of next turn. *'Mana Tank II. ''Req: Detect Magic. As Mana Tank I, except the stored point maximum is increased to 9. In addition, the animator can give the automaton knowledge of a cantrip they know. When the automaton takes an action, they may cast this cantrip with the animator's statistics where relevant (level, DC) by spending 1 of the stored SP. *'Reactive Shield. Req: Scorching Ray. The automaton deals 1d6 fire damage to creatures attacking it in melee. *'''Scanner. ''Req: Detect Thoughts. The animator can spend 2SP when they give their automaton an action to allow them to Scan a creature. The animator learns all of their damage and condition resistances and immunities, and the target must make a Wisdom save or gain vulnerability to a type of damage that it doesn't have a resistance or immunity in for 1 minute. *'Scope. Req: True Strike. ''Sharpshooter models with this attachment have their short range increased to 160 feet, and Stormwaker models have the range of their magic bolt increased to 160 feet. *'Shock Absorber. ''Req: False Life. When the automaton hits with a melee attack, they gain THP equal to the animator's Intelligence mod. *'Smoke Screen. Req: Fog Cloud. ''The animator can spend 2SP when they give their automaton action to allow them to use the Smoke Screen action. The automaton creates a 20' area centered on themselves that is heavily obscured. It lasts for 1 minute or until a wind of moderate or greater speed disperses it. *'Steam Jacket. ''Req: Protection From Energy. When the automaton receives non-physical damage, the animator can spend 2SP to give the automaton resistance to that damage type for 1 minute, until they are hit by a different type of damage. *'Stealth Screen. Req: Invisibility. ''The animator can spend 2SP when they give their automaton the disengage action to make the automaton invisible until the end of their next turn, or the automaton makes an attack. *'Strobe. ''Req: Charm Person. The automaton Marks (DMG271) with its attacks. *'Tactical Processor. Req: Identify. ''The automaton can use reactions without needing one from the animator, and can use its movement even if the animator is incapacitated. *'Volt Charge. ''Req: Shocking Grasp. The automaton deals 1d4 lightning damage with its weapon attacks. Overclocking The animator is always tinkering with their automaton's components between combat. At 18th level, the animator can overclock an attachment equipped by one of their automatons during a long or short rest. The automaton can only have one attachment overclocked. They activate the overclocking potential as a free action, and the effects vary. Once the overclocking is activated, it is consumed, and the animator can overclock the automaton again, however an attachment that has been overclocked cannot be overclocked again until after a long rest. The energy stored in each attachment to allow the overclock reacts poorly when exposed to another attachment of the same type that is overclocked, and as such, two or more of the same attachment cannot be overclocked at the same time, or they both/all lose their charge at the end of the rest. *Accelerator grants the automaton a ''Haste ''effect for 1 minute. This allows it to take an action even if the animator doesn't grant it one, and it can still be granted an action (or use Mana Tank so the animator does not need to use their bonus action to do so). *Armor Plate grants the automaton resistance to physical damage for 1 minute. *Auto-Repair Kit or Auto-Repair Kit II affects the Automaton fully heals the automaton, and grants it regeneration equal to the animator's Int mod for 1 minute. *Magic Jammer grants the automaton resistance to spells for 1 minute. *Mana Tank I or Mana Tank II stores one spell the Wizard knows of up to 2nd level. The automaton can cast this spell as an action as if the Wizard cast it for 1 minute. *Stabilizer grants the automaton advantage on all attacks and increases their critical range to 19-20 for 10 minutes. *Tension Spring adds two additional damage dice (including the one the attachment offers) to the automaton's main attack for 1 minute. *Barrage Turbine allows the Valoredge model to target all enemies within reach when the attachment is activated, and Sharpshooter and Stormwaker models to target up to 4 creatures in their range with one attack. This effect lasts for 1 minute. *Barrier Module allows the automaton to also make an attack in response to the triggering attack when the attachment is activated. This effect lasts for 1 minute. *Coiler allows the automaton to make an extra attack when the attachment is activated. This effect lasts for 1 minute. *Flash Bulb changes the action, duplicating the effects of a ''Sunburst ''spell. *Reactive Shield increases the damage dealt to creatures attacking the automaton in melee to 4d6 for 1 minute. *Scanner changes the action, making it apply to all enemies the automaton can see. Each enemy makes a Wisdom save. If a creature fails this save, it gains one vulnerability to a damage type it doesn't possess a resistance or immunity to for 1 minute. *Scope allows the Sharpshooter model to make attacks in long range without disadvantage, and attacks in short range with advantage and an additional weapon die. Stormwaker's magic bolt range doubles, and they attack two targets with each attack. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. *Shock Absorber doubles the THP granted for 10 minutes. *Steam Jacket grants immunity instead of resistance when the attachment is activated. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. *Stealth Screen makes the automaton invisible for 10 minutes. *Strobe gives the automaton the effects of the Sentinel ''feat, and whenever the animator takes damage from an attack, the damage is halved and the automaton takes half of that damage. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. *Tactical Processor allows the Automaton to act of its own volition, requiring no commands from the animator. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. *Volt Charge adds 2d8 lightning damage to attacks instead of 1d4, and the target cannot take reactions until the end of next turn. This effect lasts for 1 minute.